And He Bled Crimson
by Lost Nin
Summary: With Naruto's death on his hands, Sasuke flees Konoha and heads straight to the one person he thinks can bring the blonde back. (SasuNaru)
1. Chapter 1

And He Bled Crimson  
By: Lost Nin  
Disclaimer: There's no way in the world I can ever be as creative as Masahi Kishimoto, so in other words.... not mine in any way shape or form.  
A.N. To anyone reading Promises Kept, I'm still working on the next chapter. I hope to have it done soon  
Warning: If you're not reading the manga this fic has some spoilers.

* * *

Chapter 1

A single crimson drop fell to the ground, followed by another. Dark onyx eyes widened in mute horror at the scene before him. His left arm twitched, his hand pulsed. The world around him seemed to come to a standstill. He was unable to move, yet his mind was telling him to do so. A warm hand rested on his arm, its owner was wearing a small smile.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke found himself unable to breath, his heart ached as though someone had ripped it from his chest and stabbed it a thousand times with their kunai. His body started to tremble as the reality of the moment started to set in. He tried to take a step back, but the hand that held his arm grasped him tightly.

"Naruto, I...."

The blue eyes before him were filled with so much pain, tears threatened to spill, but yet the bearer still wore his smile.

"Damn you!" Sasuke growled. "Why didn't you get out the way!?" Tears of his own started to sting his eyes, but he refused to let his feelings overwhelm him. He had done so once before, letting his anger fuel his desire. He had nearly lost himself, and it took the friendship and determination of one person to get him to change his ways, that was to a point. The rage of getting his revenge against his brother didn't burn through his veins like it once use to, but the thought was always there. He knew that one day he would complete his vow when he was truly ready, but now wasn't the time.

The blondes grip slackened as he faltered, his feet nearly gave out on him. Sasuke stepped forward, pulling the boy against him with his free hand. It was at that moment the older Shinobi's eyes fell upon his left hand. Blood streamed through his fingers with each pump of the smaller boys heart. Sasuke glanced frantically around for help, he didn't mean for this to happen, he never wanted this to happen. A blur of black, green and gray appeared beside him. And just as quickly his hold on the other boy was yanked free as he was tossed roughly to the side.

He fell quiet while holding his arm as it throbbed painfully, the aftereffect of using the Chidori. "Kakashi-sensei..." He took a step toward the two people before him before freezing in his tracks when Kakashi looked at him. His Sensei's own Sharingan eye stared back at him in pure anger. He could read everything that Kakashi wanted to say to him in that moment.

"Later, Sasuke."

The soul survivor of the Uchiha massacre lowered his head in shame as his Sensei scooped his teammate into his arms, then took off in a hurry.

He hadn't meant for this to happen. He and Naruto had been doing their usual bantering when things suddenly turned ugly between them, something in him had finally snapped. Just thinking about the feeling that nearly consumed him in that one moment frightened him. He had up to that point been working with Kakashi at keeping his emotions in check, knowing that the seal thrived off of his anger, but found it impossible to do so once the level two cursed seal broke free. It scorched his skin as it rapidly overtook him. He was unable to control himself as he lashed out. By the time he had realized what had happened it was too late.

Why hadn't Naruto gotten out of the way!? It was as if the blonde purposely allowed himself to be injured...

Sasuke's head snapped up as he stared in the direction of the village. He had up to that point always called Naruto a "baka", or by his labeled nickname "dobe", but all along Naruto was always the brightest one of them all, their light when times were dark. And once again the annoying Shinobi had shined bright. If Naruto hadn't done what he did, then the seal surly would have consumed him. It was Naruto who drove the seal back. Naruto saved him from the dark once again.

"Naruto... why?"

There were times he felt like he wasn't worth it, he didn't deserve the blondes friendship. When he first met Naruto he would have given anything to get the hyperactive loudmouth to leave him alone, but that eventually grew on him. He wouldn't call the friendship they had now that of best friends, nor would he call Naruto just an acquaintance. He was something more, it was hard to put words to the feelings the blonde stirred within him.

When he had returned home with Naruto, after the younger Shinobi saved him from making the mistake of going to Orochimaru, they had grown closer. He enjoyed having Naruto around. He found their quarrels amusing and looked forward to training each day with Sakura and Naruto. He started to enjoy life, just a bit. And it was all thanks to Naruto, the boy who seemed to change everyone around him on his quest to become Hokage, the boy who was probably dying in their Sensei's arms at that very moment.

_'Naruto!'_

Sasuke quickly came out of his stupor and rushed at an almost uncontrollable rate toward the village, chasing after the source that was giving out its life essence. He followed the trail of blood, too much blood, as it moved into the trees. He breezed by the branches, not caring that a small branch smacked him in the face and cut his cheek.

He jumped onto a neighboring building, running across the roof with ease, then springing onto the next all the while keeping his eyes on the crimson drops that led the way. His eyes transfixed on the tower the Hokage resided in. That's where Kakashi must have taken Naruto! The Fifth was supposed to be an incredible medical specialist.

He dropped to the ground with catlike reflexes and raced across the street to the entrance of the building, drawing the stares of people nearby. He halted before the doors and the two Anbu members that stood guard.

"Did Kakashi bring Naruto here?"

One guard nodded. The other stepped forward, grabbing a hold of Sasuke's shirt. "Uchiha Sasuke, you are to remain here until Kakashi returns."

"I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke glared at the two guards and yanked free of the hold on him. He wanted to get inside, to see how the blonde was doing, but it seemed as though Kakashi had left instructions to the Anbu for him not to gain access to Naruto. His Sensei was angry beyond words. He had lectured him before on using the Chidori on a comrade, and he had once again broken Kakashi's trust.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at the pink-haired Shinobi that raced toward him and growled in disapproval. He didn't want to be bothered at a time like this. He may respect Sakura, but there were times when her entrances were more then he could take.

"Sasuke-kun, what brings you here?" She smiled at him as she touched his arm. "Are you waiting to see the Hokage? Do we have a mission or.... you're hurt." She reached out to touch his face.

"Sakura, not now." Sasuke cut her off, glaring at the girl as he smacked her hand away. She took a step back from him, her eyes were wide in shock. The sight of her made his heart ache ever so slightly, he hadn't treated her that badly in a long time.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong? What happened?"

There was one thing that he always gave her credit for, she knew when something wasn't right.

* * *

This was a situation that Hatake Kakashi knew he would be in again one day, but he hadn't wanted it to be this boy. As he held his young student in his arms the blonde did nothing but ask about the one who had put him in the situation he was in, begging him not to be angry with the other boy. But as time passed, and Naruto's condition deteriorated, he felt like hunting the Uchiha down and making sure he felt the pain that he put Naruto through.

Tsunade worked frantically trying to save the boy. Her assistant, Shizune hovered by her side ready to assist her if she were to call upon for her help. He watched the scene before him quietly, knowing that he very likely would be bidding goodbye to yet another person he cared about, they all left him at one time or another. It was times like this that made him rethink about letting anyone get close to him.

"Come on, Brat!" The Fifth plead for the young boy to snap out of it, but no matter what she did the blood refused to stop flowing and the boys shallow breathing finally came to a stop. "Naruto breath, damn you! Don't give up, you've never given up before!"

"Tsunade stop!" Shizue grabbed the Hokage firmly by the arm, yanking her back from the body. "He's gone, the damage was too great. You tried your best."

"NO!" Tsunade pushed the startled woman away. "It's not his time! He's to be the next Hokage! He's...." The Fifth trailed off, her eyes fixed on something.

Kakashi felt his heart come to a stop himself as he watched the Hokage slowly reach out and touch the necklace that hung loosely around the boys neck. He had never noticed it on Naruto before, until now. Her hand shook as she ran her fingers along the ore. "Damn this cursed thing. It has taken them all..." Her hand wrapped around the metal as she bowed her head. "Forgive me, Naruto. I should have never given you this."

Kakashi willed himself to step toward the young Shinobi, uncertain if he wanted to intrude. As he stood over the boy he couldn't help but stare, even in death the blonde held his pride, his smile. Kakashi crouched beside him, pulling the glove off of his hand before placing it on the youth's forehead. He closed his eyes, having a moment in silence before rising back to his feet. He quietly exited the room, leaving that half of his life behind.

* * *

Sasuke found himself becoming more impatient by the second. What was going on in there? What was Naruto's condition? "Hey, Anbu. What's Naruto's condition?" The guard that had grabbed him slipped into the building, but not before giving a stern warning for Sasuke to remain put.

"Naruto?" Sakura stared at him with worry. "What's happened to him? What's going on?" He could hear the concern in her voice, hell he was worried too. But what would she think if she knew what happened?

The dark-haired Genin could feel the familiar presence of someone appearing beside them. He didn't even bother greeting the Chuunin, if something concerned Naruto, Iruka wasn't far behind.

"Iruka-sensei!" Sakura grasped the older mans shirt. "What's going on with Naruto?"

"I was just about to ask the both of you. I just got word that Naruto was injured and Kakashi-san brought him here. Do you know how bad it is? Is Naruto ok?"

"I don't know, I just got here myself. But Sasuke-kun..."

A shout from inside the building caught everyone's attention. The Anbu guard that was still at the door rushed inside. Sasuke quickly followed knowing that Sakura and Iruka wouldn't be too far behind. This was his chance! He could make it up the stairs and see what the hell was going on. Once inside the building he followed the guard toward the stairs, but came to a halt once he spotted Kakashi heading toward them. Kakashi paused at the bottom of the steps, he looked like hell.

"Kakashi-san!" Iruka stepped toward the disheveled Jounin. "Naruto....?"

Sasuke swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, Kakashi's gaze was upon him. That one visible dark eye was so cold, and yet so empty. Within those first few seconds he knew what had happened, his body began to shake, he took a wobbly step backwards.

"Naruto's dead."

Kakashi's only words rang through his head like a never-ending echo. He could hear Sakura gasp, before she sank to the floor. Iruka shook his head in denial before calling Kakashi a liar, then hurrying up the stairs. All the while Sasuke slowly backed away from the scene. Naruto.... dead! Then that would mean... he killed him. He killed one of the few people in his life that cared, and the only person he cared for back. Sasuke sprinted out the door, running away from the tower, not caring where his feet lead him as long as it wasn't anywhere within the village. He didn't belong in Konoha anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

And He Bled Crimson  
By: Lost Nin  
Disclaimer: There's no way in the world I can ever be as creative as Masahi Kishimoto, so in other words.... not mine in any way shape or form.  
A.N. My gosh I can't believe the stoke of bad luck I have had lately. First off I swear my computer has a mind of its own and hates me. I lost everything I had written, after stupidly not backing it up on my other drive, just so I could upgrade my video card which caused my power supply to fry. I of course had to start over :(

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter.... all I can say is wow. I'm glad you all really enjoyed it.

To sTaR SNipEr, I don't mind at all if you would like to post my fic on your site. Thanks for asking.

* * *

Chapter 2

The early October air bit at the young Uchiha's skin causing him to run his hands over his bare arms trying to warm them. He quietly cursed himself for not bringing any provisions along before he left Konoha. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. He did the right thing, leaving the village after what he did. Although at first he had no idea where to go, he now found himself just outside the border of Sound Country.

He knew what led him here, the rumor he had overheard a few months back about Orochimaru, one that he would never have believed if he hadn't heard it right from the Fifths mouth. He had the ability to bring the dead back to life. A sacrifice would have to be made, a body required for the dead to occupy. But that was something that could easily be arranged.

He knew he wasn't thinking rationally, after all why would the S-class criminal be willing to bring the young blonde back to life. The older man had tired to kill Naruto before. Wouldn't he be thrilled that Naruto was gone? Would Orochimaru laugh in his face with that cynical laugh of his then turn down his demand?

_'No.'_ Sasuke shook his head. He was sure he wouldn't, not with the offer he was going to tempt the man with.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, then darted at the tree line around him. He could hear the dry leaves of autumn rustling, presumably Sound nins passing by. He concealed himself further in the green of the pine he occupied once spotting a team of scouts.

After passing him without notice, Sasuke pursued the team keeping his distance, but never loosing sight of them. There was just enough daylight now for him to easily follow the team, hoping they would lead him to the location of the Sound village.

A few hours later he finally came to a stop, staring in awe at the small town that lay in shambles before him. This was the so call 'Great Village of Sound'? It looked like the East side of Konoha after Orochimaru had attacked during the Chuunin exam. A few buildings lay in heaping piles of rubble, what were standing were run down and looked as though they would collapse at any time.

There was not a single civilian anywhere to be seen, but there were plenty of Sound Nins upon the streets. It seemed as though they had swept through this village, taking it as their base of operation and eradicating those who had lived here at one time. A familiar crashing pain took hold of Sasuke's heart. An entire village, clansman, were obliterate because of one man.

He took a step back, had he made a mistake in coming here? Before he had time to backtrack a familiar presence appeared behind him. Sasuke whipped around, withdrawing his kunai and prepared for an attack. He glared at the gray haired man before him. "Kabuto."

"Hello Sasuke-kun. Welcome to the Village of Sound."

* * *

He walked quietly behind the spy that had infiltrated the Leaf for years, heading to where he assumed the leader of the Sound was located. His dark eyes looked at those who lined the street to get a look at him. A few Nin's smirked pleasingly at him, others glared, laughed, or walked away from the commotion.

Kabuto came to a stop, Sasuke's attention returned to the man with the glasses. "Orochimaru will be pleased that you have finally come."

"I didn't come here for him." Sasuke snapped back. He didn't want them to think he was there to achieve the power they were so sure he would seek them for one of these days.

Kabuto smiled before chuckling. "Then why else would you be here, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's hands clenched in anger, he so badly wanted to smash the traitors face in. "An offer was made to the Hokage of my village a few years back, I want the same deal. Only I have something that I will give him in return."

Kabuto's face quickly became serious. "So you know of that? What are you willing to give for such a forbidden thing? Who is it that you desire so?"

"My business is with Orochimaru."

"I see." Kabuto smirked. "Follow me then."

Sasuke followed Kabuto toward the building before them. A feeling of unease overcame him before stepping through the entryway. He was about to face the man who had cursed his life and ask a favor of him without knowing what the outcome will be. Warm, moist air from within quickly warmed his chilled body. The fair sized room was well fogged over and dimly lit. It was at that moment Sasuke realized he was in a bathhouse.

"Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto remove his glasses and wiped them off. "We have a guest."

The sound of disturbed water echoed in the room. Sasuke caught sight of someone in the water approaching them. He quickly averted his eyes as the man rose from the water. A familiar amused laugh filled the room along with the sound of fabric rustling. Footsteps approached him until it was obvious Orochimaru stood before him.

"So you have finally come to me, Sasuke-kun." Cool fingers took hold of his chin, demanding he face their owner. Sasuke found himself unable to fight the man, and looked him in the eye. Those golden eyes stared at him in satisfaction. "You have grown well, so lovely."

"Sasuke-kun has come with a proposition for you, Orochimaru-sama."

"A proposition?" His thumb traced Sasuke's jaw, his eyes were still locked with the corrupt ones staring back.

There was a gleam in the older mans eyes that made Sasuke feel uncomfortable, his touch made the young Uchicha's skin sting. He could feel the seal start to burn. Sasuke wanted to pull away, to stand his ground and make it clear what he wanted of the man, that he wasn't there to obtain the power needed to defeat Itachi, and that rectifying a mistake was more important at the moment, but he found himself frozen in place.

"He wants to resurrect the dead." Kabuto's voice carried a serious tone.

Orochimaru's fingers left his face, finally giving Sasuke a chance to step back. The seal scorched his skin as it quickly spread across his body causing Sasuke to hiss in pain and clench his neck.

"Who could possibly have that much meaning to you?" Orochimaru smirked. "Perhaps that young pink-haired Genin?

Sasuke's hand tightened on is neck as the pain increased. What in the world did Orochimaru do to him? He was unable to keep himself from collapsing to his knees. He braced himself with his left hand to keep from falling forward, the pain was starting to overwhelm him. His eyes widened in shock as he watched the black patterns of the curse spread across his hand. He clenched his eyes shut and remembered why he had journeyed this far.

A flash of Naruto appeared in his mind, of the boy who loved Ramen and had a dream....

The blonde had become so much more then a friend to him. Questionable feelings would arouse in him, ones that he was completely unsure what they were.... until the number one loudest ninja in Konoha had been silenced.

He had to do this, he had to correct the mistake he made no matter the cost. That was how much the blonde meant to him, how much he... valued him. "Naruto..." Sasuke finally gasped out.

"Naruto-kun?" Kabuto spoke in disbelief. "How?"

Sasuke took a few deep breaths before finally speaking. It was still hard to admit what he had done. "He died by my hand." That did it, it was all that needed to be said before Orochimaru broke into laughter.

Sasuke looked up, glaring at the older man. Fighting against the pain he stood up on unsteady legs. He was determined, no matter what, to get the crooked man to agree with his demand.

Naruto had made it clear as to why Orochimaru truly wanted him, a "container" Naruto had said Orochimaru's henchmen had called him. The thought of Orochimaru being in control of his body, his own soul repressed, was not a pleasing thought, but he owed it to Naruto. He owed everything he had to bring the light back to everyone's lives, even if he would never see the face that he so badly wanted to see again. "Correct my mistake and I will stand by your side. I will give myself freely to be your container."

The snake's laughter stopped, a twisted smile broke his pale face. "Your word."

"Upon my families honor."

A small moment of silence consumed them "Kabuto, show Sasuke-kun a place where he could rest until I am prepared."

"But Orochimaru-sama... the Kyuubi."

Sasuke perked up at the word, what did the Kyuubi have to do with this? He watched the two men stare at each other, there seemed to be some sort of silent argument between the two of them before Kabuto finally backed down.

"As you wish, I will return to help you prepare."

Sasuke was in a daze as Kabuto helped him to a small room in the bathhouse. He sat upon the floor, trembling in pain, but was satisfied he got Orochimaru to agree. But he knew deep down inside the snake could very well deceive him. He had to gather his strength and be prepared to fight to the death if he needed to do so.

* * *

A.N. I feel almost rotten for cutting it off here... next chapter will come a heck of a lot sooner then this one. Promise 


	3. Chapter 3

And He Bled Crimson  
By: Lost Nin  
Disclaimer: There's no way in the world I can ever be as creative as Masahi Kishimoto, so in other words.... not mine in any way shape or form.  
  
A.N. Once again than you to everyone who has reviewed and have taken the time to read my fic. I did say I would get this chapter out a lot faster then the last one, I'm quite proud of myself.  
I'm still working on my other Naruto fic, I lost more then I thought I did when my computer crashed. I hope to wrap the next chapter to "Promises Kept" and get it out soon.  
So far this story seems to be moving along quite well, I already have the next chapter mapped out, all that is left is to write it.

Chapter Note As for this chapter, there could be what some might call spoilers. I'm not too sure, then again they haven't showed it yet, how Orochimaru would bring the dead back to life, like what he offered Tsunade. It could be the same technique when he brought the first and second Hokage back, or it could be something entirely different. I took a guess and made it similar, I'm more then likely wrong, but hey this is a fanfic!

Well, I'll leave you to this chapter, hope you all enjoy. Thanks again for the support!

* * *

Chapter 3

Sasuke's darks eyes watched everything the cynical snake was doing, waiting for the first sign that he was being betrayed. The man had selected a Shinobi from the Sound to be the host body. The young, frightened man laid upon a table, unable to move thanks to Kabuto's interference. The pleading of the young man was gnawing at his heart, Naruto would have never wanted this, but he wasn't here to convince Sasuke that this wasn't right. But hopefully, soon, he would be.

It seemed to have taken forever before Orochimaru had announced he was ready. The raven-haired boy couldn't help but to hold his breath as he watched Orochimaru. From his vantage point he couldn't see what seals were being used, or hear which words the older man was saying. All that he could take in was the Sound Nin upon the table twitching before going limp, what appeared to be ash built up around him, covering his body slowly, taking over his appearance.

Sasuke could feel his heart start to pound as the recognizable shape of the boy he cared for so much molded before him. He stepped toward the table, wanting to get a better look, amazed at the sight before him. Everything that was distinctive about Uzumaki Naruto could be seen, his high cheekbones, the whiskered scar-like marks that lined his cheeks, his tousled hair. The pale gray color of his skin started to give way to a healthy peach color. His eyelids fluttered showing just a hint of deep blue. A hand reached out toward him, lips parted, his name whispered.......

Sasuke's body trembled as he reached out for the hand that so desperately reached for him. "I'm here, Naruto."

Suddenly everything came to a stop. The hand that had reached out for him collapsed back upon the table, the body became still. His heart felt as though it had stopped and a terrible throb overtook it. What was going on?

Sasuke looked toward Orochimaru just in time to see Kabuto move forward to steady the man as he nearly collapsed. Words that were barley audible reached his ears, drawing Sasuke's complete attention toward the other two.

"...body too weak..."

"...failed..."

Sasuke's eyes darted back to the table just in time to see the body return to its gray color then disintegrate back into ash. It pooled away, revealing the young Sound Nin that had been forced to give up his life.

"What happened?" Sasuke growled, his eyes locking on golden ones that seemed to be filled with exhaustion. Naruto was there! He was reaching out to him, he recognized him! What in the hell went wrong, or could this be part of some trick?

"Orochimaru-sama has overexerted himself."

"Bullshit!" Sasuke reached for his kunai and sprang toward the two while activating the Sharingan. He knew that Orochimaru had something up his sleeve, he had been too easily persuaded. Although it was painful to have object of his affections within reach, only for it to be taken away again, he had expected as much from the conniving man and had come up with a plan of his own... to make sure the both of them paid for their involvement in Naruto's death buy taking their own lives.

Just before reaching them a figure appeared before him. A boy, who couldn't be much older then him, held a unique sword in his hand. With determination he charged the boy, but came to a sudden halt when his attack was easily blocked. Sasuke growled in anger as his dark eyes met narrowed green ones. Just who in the hell was this?

"Kimimaro, Sasuke-kun isn't to be harmed, nor is he to leave here freely." Orochimaru spat out his orders.

The boy known as Kimimaro looked him over, giving Sasuke an uneasy feeling.

"As you wish, Orochimaru-sama."

Sasuke quickly moved away from the mysterious boy. He could see other Nins enter the room, blocking the only exit. If there was no way out, then there was only one option left. Sasuke quickly pressed his kunai to his own throat. "What plans you have for me is useless, I'll kill myself. I'd rather be dead then to host your soul." He could see Orochimaru's eyes widen in shock before he laughed.

"Kill yourself, before you avenge the death of your clan. I can still give you the power you seek to defeat Itachi."

"That means nothing to me now!"

Orochimaru's face became serious. "Because of that Kyuubi brat, you're willing to give up every goal you set for yourself?"

His eyes stung, tears of understanding, of knowing what Naruto had been and how he must have felt growing up finally caught up to him. He wished that Orochimaru had never shared that information with him, but he had wanted to make it clear that he could bring Naruto, the boy back. Not Naruto, the Kyuubi host, the boy he knew, the boy he had grown to respect. "At least I would see him again."

Orochimaru pushed Kabuto away, his eyes grew angry. "I should have killed him long before he corrupted you."

"You corrupted me." Sasuke could feel the razor-sharp metal of the kunai rip the tender skin of his neck as he passed it over, a warm wetness flowed down his skin. Before he had time to react an agonizing pain shot through his wrist as it was yanked away. He cried out, dropping to his knees as his wrist was twisted brutally by the green-eyed boy. The sound of his kunai striking the floor was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

* * *

9 months later.......

Hatake Kakashi's life hadn't been the same since that day nine months ago. His team, the only team he had ever trained up to that point, was torn apart. Naruto was... well it wasn't something he cared to think about. Sasuke, his prized student, had disappeared. It was unknown until recently what the young Uchiha had been up to, and with the knowledge he now obtained he wished he never would have found out.

After Sasuke had fled Konoha, he had gone after the boy, wanting him to face what he did instead of running away. He had been angry and disappointed with Sasuke's actions, but he felt partially responsible for what had transpired. He knew about Naruto's teasing, that he was constantly testing Sasuke to keep him in check and he had allowed it. Yet he had always had a feeling deep within that Sasuke could snap, the seal was a very unpredictable thing.

He had thought a lot about Sasuke's reaction, the boys eyes were filled with so much pain, so much remorse. He hadn't meant to hurt Naruto. During the year and a half the boys trained together, either it be with the whole team or alone together, they had formed some sort of bond, a deeper friendship then either would have admitted to. He could only imagine what was going through Sasuke's mind. Making your first kill as a Shinobi changes your perception, but to have your first kill be that of your teammate and friend....

After searching for a couple of weeks, and finding absolutely no sign of the boy, he finally returned to Konoha to take up training the last of his students. Even though everything had fallen apart around them, he wouldn't give up on Sakura. Having all of his attention on her training, she had turned out to be a better Shinobi then he had ever imagined her to be. In fact, he was quite proud of her.

The sound of footsteps on the bridge approaching caused him to place his favorite book down, looking over his shoulder he spotted the final student of his team.

"Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei."

"Ah, Sakura. I'm glad you decided to come." As he placed his book away he watched the young woman before him fold her arms and glare at him.

"Like I could let you go alone."

"I'm sure you already know the nature of our mission?" He could see a flash of hurt cross her green eyes before she nodded. "Then we should be going." Kakashi hopped down from the railing he had been sitting on and picked up his pack he had thrown to the ground a short time ago.

The Hokage had received word on Sasuke that very morning. It was said that Orochimaru's new puppet had been responsible for the deaths of innocents at a neighboring village, an ally of the Leaf. Those who survived had said the youth had been unmerciful, even using children as tools to obtain what he needed. She had ordered Kakashi to assemble a team to confirm their accusations, and upon verification to deal with the situation.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

He eyed his student with curiosity.

"Um, is... is "he" coming with us?"

"He?" He could see her discomfort. "He is a part of this team, Sakura. We're going to need his help. You can always change your mind."

"No, I can do this." He watched her reposition her pack.

"If it makes you feel better he's already pushed ahead of us." Kakashi started toward the village gate. They had a three day journey ahead of them and it was best to get started if they would make it to the area he had designated for them to camp for the night.

"I hope he doesn't find him before we do."

Sakura's voice had been quiet, as though she were speaking her thoughts that weren't meant for him to hear.

He eyed Sakura, understanding how she felt, but they weren't traveling to have a chit chat with Sasuke, they were going to eliminate his existence. "Sakura, I need you to understand this right now. Sasuke is no longer a Shinobi of the Leaf. He is to be treated as our enemy and dealt with swiftly. Don't give him the upper hand, for he will use your feelings toward him as a weapon."

"I know.... I'm just afraid what he might do to Sasuke. No matter what, I don't want to see him dead."

He couldn't help but silently agree with her. He never wanted to see someone important to him die again, but knew that wouldn't be avoidable. He had his orders and like it or not, Sasuke had betrayed them all.

* * *

A.N. After having some confirmation that it more then likely would be ** Kuchiyose Edotensei no Jutsu **(Summoning Worldly Resurrection Skill) I'm just going to go ahead and leave things the way I have written, there's a reason behind it . Thanks to everyone that clued me in. I just wanted to make sure before I did anything. 


	4. Chapter 4

And He Bled Crimson  
By: Lost Nin  
Disclaimer: There's no way in the world I can ever be as creative as Masahi Kishimoto, so in other words.... not mine in any way shape or form.

A.N. I must be the most unlucky person that I know... if it's not my computer it's me getting sick enough to be hospitalized for a few days. I'm fine now, acting as though nothing happened to me even though I know have three sore, stitched up wounds on my stomach. Appendicitis is not a pretty thing, it didn't hurt that bad, heck I think I hurt more now then I did when I went into the emergency room. I'm glad to be out of the hospital and working on my fics again. I had so many ideas from being drugged up that I can go on with a few more stories, but for now I'll stick to the two I have.

Chapter Note Ok, so my secret is revealed in this chapter... "he". I'm sure there are a good many that have read and came up with the same idea. I just couldn't find it in my heart to be so cruel.  
  
Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter hugs to you all Everyone that has taken the time to read my fic, and keeps coming back, I really appreciate it. I'll leave you alone to read the next chapter now. Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 4

Camp site one was finally reached an hour after dusk had set. A small fire was already lit when the duo finally arrived. Kakashi dropped his pack and immediately dug into it to get his bedding set for the night. Sakura stood not to far from him, glancing nervously around the campsite, her eyes taking in everything around them with worry.

"Sakura, get settled."

He watched her pick a spot away from the sleeping gear that had already been set out before their arrival, her eyes were still skimming the tree line around them. Kakashi shook his head, he could understand how the poor girl felt. Things haven't been the same for his team, nor would things ever go back to the way it was.

Moments passed when suddenly the sound of rustling leaves caused the pink-haired Shinobi to pull out her kunai and ready herself for attack. Kakashi could hear her gasp a name out in surprise when a familiar face was revealed by the firelight.

"Shikamaru!"

The Chuunin quickly walked into their camp, catching his breath before finally speaking. "Kakashi-sensei, as troublesome as it is, the Fifth send me along to help out with..."

"No problem." Kakashi waved him off, knowing full well why the boy was there. As he turned away from the Chunnin to fish out his copy of "Come Come Paradise", Sakura's scream pierced the humid July air. Alarmed he quickly turned, his eyes widened in surprise at the sight before him. Sakura was shaking while holding her kunai. Her eyes were glued on Shikamaru and a boy who stood behind him with his weapon pressed against the stunned Chuunin's throat.

The presence of the boy didn't alarm Kakashi, he knew he was close by, watching them. What worried him was the fact the boys eyes were filled with so much excitement, anger and resentment. The evil grin that revealed the boys fangs clearly showed he was pleased he had caught Shikamaru off guard. Kakashi sighed, perhaps bringing him along, even if the Hokage demanded it, had been the wrong decision to make.

"What are you doing here?" The boy growled, his voice shaking with anger.

Kakashi slowly rose from his crouching position, he reached out toward the boys. "Shikamaru was sent by, Tsunade-sama."

"She sent you, why?"

Shikamaru lightly placed his hand on the arm of the boy that held the weapon. "You know… four man teams."

"You're not a part of this team."

"He's not saying that," Kakashi spoke calmly. "But he is right. Four man teams work the best. Wouldn't you say so, Naruto."

The boy's fiery red eyes snapped upon him as soon as the name slipped his tongue, but the older Shinobi held his ground, showing no fear in the eyes of the Kyuubi. He watched the blonde slowly lower his kunai, while smirking. A heavy silence loomed over them before the boy that that has changed so much finally spoke.

"He can stay." And with those words spoken he sprung off into the trees, presumably to resume watch over the camp.

Shikamaru sank to the ground with a heavy thud as he let out a loud sigh. "Why me?"

"He did that on purpose." Sakura crossed her arms and glared in the direction her teammate had gone. "I don't care what type of trauma he went through, he has no right to scare us like that!"

Kakashi silently sat down, book in hand, watching the other two make their beds by each other before turning his head toward the tree line to his left, where he could feel the intermingled charkas of Naruto and the Kyuubi.

He had believed, when he walked out of the Hokage's chambers, that the boy had died. He was so sure of it that he felt the sorrow of his passing grip his heart. It was a short time after Sasuke had sprinted out of the building word was sent for him to return, the Hokage had to speak with him immediately. What he had seen in the room surprised him even to this day. Naruto was alive and breathing, moving on his own. He had thought by some miracle the Hokage managed to save him. But the boy's eyes spoke of a different story. Those fierce red eyes seemed to pierce you to the very core of your being and in that moment he knew... the Kyuubi had saved the boy from death for the death of Naruto would mean the end of his existence as well.

* * *

"Sasuke-sama."

The voice had awakened him from his thoughts, angering the soon to be fifteen year old. With his hands clenched he turned around to face the person that bothered him. "You're mission is completed?"

"Yes."

"Did you leave any survivors?"

A smirked crossed the nins face. "None."

"Good, you wouldn't want to make the same mistake as last time." A satisfied smirk of his own crossed his face when he spotted fear in the nin's eyes. All that were assigned under him feared him in one way or the other, either it's because Orochimaru favored him, or it's the fact that he had taken pleasure in disposing those who didn't follow his orders. He enjoyed the power that was given to him, yet... yet there was something that held him back from completing most of the tasks himself. Some place within his blackened heart laid a smidgen of light, it was hardly enough to affect him in anyway, but just enough to keep him from becoming a monster.

"My apologies again, Sasuke-sama."

Even though the Sound nin bowed, it didn't lessen his anger any. The idiot had caused problems for them a bit too soon... ones that drifted in from the village of Leaf. "Leave my sight." He turned away, listening to the fabric of his tent swish with the nin's departure.

He knew that it would be inevitable from meeting anyone from Konoha again, and had been preparing himself mentally, as well as physically. The village had pretty much kept to themselves, yet sent their Shinobi's on missions to keep others from realizing how weak they really were, but he knew. He knew that Konoha was struggling to keep its head above troubled waters. And because of his knowledge Orochimaru had recently pressed his men to test the outer boarders of Fire Country. Now he had only to wait... wait until those he had once considered allies to come to him. To wait to look into the eyes of those that considered him a murderer.

Sasuke slowly picked up a kunai he had placed upon a table next to his cot. It wasn't too long ago he had held one against his throat, threatening to kill himself. He had accepted Orochimaru's decision to stop him, it would have been pointless to just throw his life away, even if he had believed it was for the right reasons at the time. He had reacted irrationally, allowing feelings of guilt, remorse and friendship overtake him. All those feelings had weakened him, it was no wonder he had been unable to achieve the power he now obtained when he was still training with team seven.

He caught his reflection on the blade as he turned it in his fingers. He looked worn down, like had hadn't slept in the past nine months. His eyes no longer held the flame that once burned so brightly in them. He was Orochimaru's slave, his soon to be host in a years time. Orochimaru had worked so hard to eliminate any good he still had in his heart. He had helped him to overcome his stupidity and feelings he had for a certain blonde, and he was thankful for it. Sasuke closed his eyes at that thought. No, no matter what, he would never forget, he just chose to push it away.

Fabric rustling, followed by light footsteps approached him from behind before a voice finally spoke up. "You're not planning anything stupid, are you Sasuke-sama?"

"Of course not." Sasuke placed the blade down. He glanced over his shoulder to view his acquaintance. Kimimaro stood at the foot of the bed, staring at him with the same empty eyes that looked back at him in the reflection not long ago.

"Can you not sleep?"

"I'm fine." He looked away from the green eyes that gazed at him. He couldn't stand those eyes. Kimimaro had pretty much been assigned to keep an eye on him, to protect him from any danger, or to keep him from doing just what the light-haired boy had mentioned. His body suddenly tensed as a hand gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, knowing full well what the boy was offering. With a growl, Sasuke smacked the hand away as he turned to glare at the other boy. "Don't lay your hands on me again." No one, no matter what, would ever touch him that way.

Kimimaro quietly headed to the entrance of the tent where his cot was set up before speaking once again. "Then perhaps you would be interested in a bit of information I have instead."

Kimimaro had always been good at taunting him, as though he were testing him. Perhaps, as he had learned, Kimimaro was disappointed that Orochimaru had chosen him instead to be his successor. Sasuke remained quiet, watching the boy. He would either share what he had learned or leave things hanging, and leaving things hanging seemed to be Kimimaro's favorite thing to do unless he was up to something.

Kimimaro sat down before speaking. "Our scouts just returned with info on our friends from the Leaf. They claim the one known as the "Copy Ninja" is with them."

Even with that bit of information it didn't affect him. What was Kimimaro hoping he would do, become upset? Perhaps tuck his tail between his legs and run back to Orochimaru? So what, Kakashi was coming. Let him come. "How many?"

"Three, possibly four." Kimimaro's eyes flickered with what seemed to be amusement.

"What do you mean, possibly four?"

"The scouts said they could only spot three... but there was a strange chakra hanging around the camp. Terrifying, one had called it."

Strange chakra? Who, or what could that be? His mind drifted back to a time when he had experienced an astonishing chakra, one that frightened him, one that belonged to a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy as he battled Gaara of the Desert. Sasuke gripped the fabric of his shirt above his heart as a painful wave of guilt overtook him. _'Damn you... damn you for making me care!' _He sprung to his feet and quickly gathered his gear.

"Where are you heading off to?"

"To meet the Leaf head-on."


	5. Chapter 5

And He Bled Crimson  
By: Lost Nin  
Disclaimer: There's no way in the world I can ever be as creative as Masahi Kishimoto, so in other words.... not mine in any way shape or form.

A.N. My gosh, it's been like WAY WAY WAY too long since I have updated this fic. Been so busy lately that I haven't had the time to even write anything. I haven't even had a chance to read any of the great fics that seemed to pop up as of late.

Thanks to all of you that reviewed the last chapter. I will admit that I wasn't too sure where I planned to take this after the last chapter, so yes that did slow things down quite a bit. I think I can possibly end this in about two to three more chapters.

* * *

Chapter 5

Their journey to the small village not to far from the border of sound territory had pretty much been uneventful. They arrived in the town a few hours ago, the rest of the team was currently grabbing a bit to eat. Kakashi had decided to take a look around the small town hoping to find a quiet spot to sit and read his book for a bit. They would stay in the town for the next few days gathering information and resting up before heading out.

Kakashi truly hadn't expected his former student to appear from the shadows of an alleyway, katana drawn in hand. It's not every day that the one person whom you were tracking down suddenly appeared before you as though he were truly the one doing the tracking. Kakashi smirked, so the boy had learned the art of sword usage. He could see the cursed seal spread quickly over the young Uchiha, instantly changing the look of the young boy.

Sasuke's eyes were narrowed, his face twisted in morbid excitement. He had never seen the young boy with so much maliciousness, and it worried him. There was a part deep down that had hopped to dismiss the accusations that were thrown around. That Sasuke's name was being dragged in the mud and once the confused boy saw him everything would change. Sasuke would realize his mistake and return home and he wouldn't have to carry out his orders.

Kakashi greeted the angry boy the same way he use to do upon the early years of team seven, hoping beyond hope that he could keep them from the confrontation he knew would more then likely take place.

"Yo."

The boy wasn't even affected by his friendly demeanor. The only reaction he got was the boy's onyx eyes fading away, becoming blood red before he charged head on. Kakashi easily dodged the first slice of the blade, only to be met by the cold steel of three kunai sailing toward him. Twisting, he barely missed two as they sailed by. The third sliced through the flesh of his right shoulder before embedding into the building behind him. Kakashi quickly grabbed his wound with his left hand, feeling the warmth of his blood flow between his fingers.

"You're as weak as I remember, Kakashi."

Sasuke's voice was cold, uncaring. He watched the dark-haired youth sheath his sword before turning to face him. Sasuke's eyes still bore the Sharingan, the curse was spread across half of his face. His left eye looked distorted, as though it were going through some sort of change.

"Come to kill me, have you?"

"That depends on you." Kakashi responded harshly. He went to take a step toward the Uchiha only to have his vision suddenly become blurry. Kakashi staggered slightly, eyeing the Uchiha heir with scrutiny. "Your kunai was poisoned."

The boy chuckled. "The more you move, the quicker it spreads through your blood stream."

His head suddenly felt as though it were going to explode. He quickly collapsed to his knees, watching Sasuke approach him. The boy paused in step, his body shifting to the right, as though he were glancing behind him.

"Where are the others?"

"Others?"

Sasuke slowly squatted in front of him, his eyes seemed to be filled with amusement. "Don't toy with me, Kakashi. There were three others you were traveling with. Where are they?"

"I sent them back to Konoha." He knew that Sasuke wouldn't believe him, he wouldn't have believed what he said either if her were in Sasuke's shoes.

Sasuke scoffed before he quickly reached out and grasped his Jounin vest. The boy's entire left eye started to fade black. Kakashi found himself mesmerized, he had never seen anything like it. What in the world had Orochimaru done to the boy? "You expect me to believe that shit of a lie?" Sasuke chuckled. "Let's see... Sakura, she'd be here. Shikamaru too, am I right? Who else did you bring?"

Kakashi smirked, knowing the other wouldn't be able to see, so he had no clue about Naruto. And he had no clue as to what was behind him. Sasuke's grip tightened before he gave a jerk to pull him forward.

"Who..."

Sasuke quickly let go, rolling out of the way just before the stretched out form of the buildings shadow was able to reach him. A familiar voice yelled out in concern.

"Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi slowly struggled to his feet before he felt someone take a hold of his arm and place it over their shoulder. He glanced down at the pink-haired shinobi and nodded, assuring her that he was ok. Shikamaru hopped down from the rooftop he was on, landing next to them.

"I could have caught you if I wanted to, Uchiha." Shikamaru raised his hands, preparing for any attack Sasuke might throw at them.

"It was your mistake not to do so." Sasuke once again unsheathed his sword. "You'll die first." Sasuke charged toward them, his eyes glued on Shikamaru. Sakura quickly moved them out of the way, hoping to avoid the battle that was about to begin.

Kakshi could feel his muscles start to lock up, it was making it impossible to even be able to stand on his own two feet. He had to stop them. He couldn't let this fight even begin.

"Sakura."

As if knowing what crossed his mind, Sakura slipped out from under his arm. With her kunai's drawn in hand she rushed toward Sasuke. The fight lasted only seconds. Kakashi was stunned to see that Shikamaru's shadow binding never touched Sasuke, it was if the defector never touched the ground. The Chuunin soon found himself slammed against the wall of the building, caving it in. Sakura laid in a few blows, perhaps by the leaf traitors choice, to test her probable growth over the past few months. The pink-haired girl soon found herself trapped. Her back pressed against Sasuke front, his sword rested against her throat.

* * *

Sasuke chuckled, he could feel her fear, her body trembled under his touch. His cold calculating eyes watched Shikamaru slowly pick himself off of the ground. They were no match for him, and Kakashi would soon be out of the picture. He glanced over at the Jounin to see him approaching them, Kakashi was fighting as hard as he could, but he wouldn't overcome the damage the drug was doing to his body.

"You're still pathetic, Sakura." He spoke softly into her ear. "Give up as a shinobi before you get yourself killed."

"Sasuke, please... this isn't you." She pleaded.

He scoffed, what in the hell would she know. "No, Sakura. This is who I always was."

"You're Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha, part of team seven and our friend."

He could feel his anger flair up. He hadn't let thoughts drift to his past in quite some time, to those who stood by his side and called him a teammate, especially to a certain blonde. Damn her for opening her mouth. "Shut up." He growled as he squeezed her tighter against him, pressing the blade to the point where it would easily pierce her skin. "Associating with scum of the leaf was my mistake."

"Sasuke, Naruto is...."

"Sakura!" Kakashi's voice carried over the girls, quieting her. Sasuke glared at the Jounin, he was up to something. He watched the older man slowly slid a scroll out from his vest.

"Don't think of trying anything funny, Kakashi, or she's dead."

An all too familiar voice, one that used to haunt his dreams at night, pierced the air. "SASUKE!!"

His breath caught, that voice was... but it couldn't be, it just couldn't be! This had to be Kakashi's trick! He hadn't even taken notice that his grip on the girl had slackened until she took the opportunity to elbow him in the ribs and break out of his grasp. Angered, Sasuke swung his sword, hoping to make contact with her retreating form. A blur of orange and blonde appeared before him, his attack blocked. Growling Sasuke focused on what was before him, his eyes widened in shock. There before him was a face that he had never expected to see again. Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke sprung back, his eyes never leaving the familiar form before him. This defiantly had to be a trick, Henge no Jutsu. His eyes flew to Kakashi, he'll kill the bastard for sure for pulling such a cruel joke on him.

"Don't think this trick is going to affect me, Kakashi." His eyes locked with the light-haired boy before him. He smirked at the sight before him, Kakshi was a fool, he couldn't even get Naruto's eyes right... they were blue, not red like the ones that stared back at him.

"What's wrong, are you frightened... scaredy cat!"

A flash of a time long ago, one that involved a snake, Naruto and Orochimaru came to mind. _"Hey... you alright... scaredy cat?" _

Those eyes! Those red, slitted eyes! He had seen them before! Sasuke took a step back, his sword wavered as he watched the boy before him smirk.

"Thought I was dead, did you? You didn't do a good enough fucking job you asshole!"

"Na..Naruto?" It was like in slow motion, Naruto charging toward him. He couldn't get his body to move no matter how hard he tried. The blonde kept getting closer until finally the fist of his rival and friend slammed into his face sending him flying backwards, crashing to the earth. He could hear his sword clank as it hit the ground next to him. His jaw screamed in pain, his body still refused to move. He could hear Naruto approach him before the blonde came into view above him.

"I'll kill you with my own hands, you traitor!" Sasuke could feel as well as see the overwhelming red chakra seep out from the angry blonde as the boy bent down and grasped his shirt. The red eyes before him narrowed as a fist was drawn back, ready to strike him. Sasuke prepared himself for the blow, but it never came. Instead the blonde let go, backing off of him. "I'm not like you, Sasuke. I can't take down someone I care about." Naruto turned on his heel and headed toward Sakura, Kakahsi and Shikamaru.

Sasuke slowly rose to his feet, grasping his sword as he stood. All this time Naruto had been alive! His eyes narrowed as he caught a glimpse of Kakashi. He had lied to him! He had told him Naruto had died! Angry he moved toward the group, Kakashi would pay. It was all Kakashi's fault that he broke his promise to Naruto and to himself that he wouldn't cave in and hand himself over to Orochimaru.

Just before he could charge the group he felt the familiar presence of Kimimaro beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"It's time to put a end to this, Sasuke-sama. Let me dispose of them for you."

"Your help is unwanted." Sasuke snarled, he could see Naruto's fist clench in anger over the new arrival.

"Then you leave me no choice."

"Stay the hell out of this!" A piercing pain suddenly struck his neck, Kimimaro had drugged him. Sasuke glared at the pale boy beside him, he clearly wasn't going to give him a chance to finish the fight. "Damn you..." He could feel himself begin to loose consciousness.

"Sasuke!"

_'Naruto...' _He could make out the blonde rushing toward them. He could see the worry in the leaf nins eyes, anger written upon the tanned face that he had missed so much, before he finally blacked out


	6. Chapter 6

And He Bled Crimson  
By: Lost Nin  
Disclaimer: There's no way in the world I can ever be as creative as Masahi Kishimoto, so in other words.... not mine in any way shape or form.

A.N. Here's the chapter that seemed to take forever to write, simply because I wasn't too sure if I wanted to put poor Sasuke in the situation I put him in. It took a lot of time to decide, then it took the time to write on top of trying to find the time to write. Which I still say is no excuse to making anyone wait. I apologize.

I have been so hooked on reading the manga... well I'm in the group of lackeys that sit anxiously by their computer on Fridays waiting for the current release of the Naruto manga. I am glad the current arc has finally come to a close, and I am absolutely satisfied with the outcome. Can't wait to see what Kishimoto comes out with next.... so far it seems very interesting.

* * *

Chapter 6 

He could feel his flesh being kneaded, fingertips pressed in painfully before a pair of palms flattened against his skin. The pair of hands worked his muscles, causing his flesh to burn from the constant attention of the masseur. A familiar voice, one that made his skin crawl, spoke up.

"I see that you have finally woken, Sasuke-kun."

His eyes felt groggy as he slowly opened them, focusing on the face that was before him. Dark eyes behind equally dark rimmed glasses stared back at him. _'Kabuto' _

With a snarl, Sasuke swatted the hands away that so affectionally touched him. It made him sick to his stomach to think it wasn't whom he desired to be touched by. He had hoped, when he woke up, he would be greeted by a pair of bright blue eyes and a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts.

"The neurotoxin Kimimaro gave you nearly killed you, it reacted with the curse badly. Your muscles will lock up without stimulation, I suggest you get up and move around yourself if you don't wish for me to continue."

Sasuke glared at the slightly older man standing next to his cot as he sat up and looked around for his shirt. The movement of the muscles in his face caused him to flinch in pain. He slowly reached up and touched his aching jaw and cheek on the left side. It was swollen a good size and probably made him look unappealing but it was worth it. He found his heart racing in excitement, Naruto was alive! And the blonde had given him one hell of a shiner. Sasuke smirked as memories of times that seemed so long ago flashed in his mind. He and Naruto had many quarrels over the years that resulted in a black eye or two.

A flash of blue chakra balled in Kabuto's hand caught his attention just as the medical-nin made an attempt at healing his injury. Acting quickly, Sasuke kicked the older man, sending Kabuto to crash into the Kimimaro's cot behind him. He couldn't help but smirk at the shocked expression on the others face.

Kabuto glared as he stood up and pushed his glasses back into place. "Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama...."

"I don't give a shit." He spat at the four-eyed lackey.

He could see Kabuto's eyes widen in surprise. He hadn't been this defiant since he tried to kill himself all those months back. Sasuke scrunched the sheet that was under him in anger, he had made a mistake coming to Orochimaru. The sinister snake had lied to him from the beginning, but he had expected that at the time. He had been a fool to believe that Orochimaru would attempt to bring the blonde back from the dead, and an even bigger sucker for believing that false of a jutsu that was used.

He had wanted it so badly at the time that he hadn't even realized that it was all a hoax, a brilliant one. It hadn't even occurred to him that Orochimaru, if he truly intended like he had done so in the past, to bring someone back, would never have failed. He had managed to bring back the first two Hokages from the underworld with no complications. What's one boy compared to them?

A distraction.....

The sound of fabric rustling caused him to snap out of his thoughts, his eyes locked with gleaming golden ones. Sasuke could feel himself tense as Orochimaru slid into the tent, the man's eyes glanced briefly at Kabuto before finally resting on him once again. He kept his eyes glued on the form approaching him. His heart started to pound more rapidly as the seal upon his neck started to burn. Orochimaru slithered to a stop at his side and gently touched his swollen face.

"I see you are not taking care of what belongs to me, Sasuke-kun."

His skin crawled in disgust as Orochimaru's clammy, cool fingers glided over his bruised cheek. He could see a brief moment of anger flash through the older man's eyes before amusement over took them. Sasuke could feel the curse spread, knowing it would soon over take him. Orochimaru always had an effect on him. Soon would find himself speaking words that Orochimaru would want to hear, even though in his mind he would be screaming at himself for being such a fool.

Kabuto slowly appeared next to Orochimaru as he spoke. "He refuses to allow me to heal him, Orochimaru-sama."

Sasuke could see the snakes eyes narrow at him before he pulled his hand away from his face. He signaled for Kabuto to continue, and this time Sasuke willingly let the med-nin heal him without putting up a fight.

"Kimimaro explained to me what took place in that little village."

"You lied to me." Sasuke snarled causing Orochimaru to chuckle.

"Me, lie to you? It seems as though you were the one that lied to yourself." As soon as Kabuto backed away from him Orochimaru once again cupped his face, making him look into the older mans eyes. "You are mine, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke's eyes widened as Orochimaru moved forward, his cool thin lips brushed against his former bruised cheek. "Mine, forever."

The older man smirked before forming a familiar seal. Sasuke ground his teeth in anger as he felt his body being constrained to the cot below him. '_Kanashibari no Jutsu.'_ Orochimaru pushed him back onto the cot, a smirk, one that made his stomach feel as though it would up throw its contents over took him. "Kabuto, leave us alone. We are not to be disturbed.

Sasuke could hear the other occupant of the room leave, but his eyes were locked on those of the man above him. He could see it in the older man's eyes, what he had planned for them and he could feel his body tremble at the thought. He had never been able to fight off Orochimaru, never been able to refuse the man. Not that he had ever tried to take advantage of him before, other then to look upon what would be his one day. Whatever Orochimaru wished of him, he had always done, believing it was the path that he was supposed to take in life, punishment for Naruto's death. He had never expected Orochimaru to harm his body in anyway, but once the snakes hand slid down, across the muscles of his abs and toward his pants everything changed.

Sasuke held his breath and steeled himself against the older mans touch. He let his mind drift to thoughts that were supposed to be forbidden, thoughts of home and faces that he long ago abandoned. To thoughts of a boy that had become his best friend by never giving in to the harsh words he sent his way, the boy that never backed down no matter how much he used to push him away. And finally to thoughts of his former Sensei, the man that had changed his world a second time on that fateful day, the man that led him to the situation he was in now. But he knew deep within it wasn't entirely Kakashi's fault. He had done nothing but make mistakes all his life.... and they were ones that always had a heavy price to pay in the end.

His eyes clenched shut, his teeth ground together as Orochimaru did as he pleased with him. This time he spoke words that angered the man above him, ones that promised a very painful death if any harm came to the ones he cared for, his... friends. Every one of his words were returned with retribution.

* * *

It was dark when he woke, he had no clue to when he had passed out, but was glad that it had happened. His body ached unlike anything he had ever felt before. Being wounded in battle was nothing in comparison to being abused and used by another, especially one that was out to prove a point.

Sasuke slowly took in the surroundings around him and sighed in relief, he was alone. He had come to a decision, while Orochimaru had his way with him, one that he was sure would seal a fate of death for him. He quickly clambered off of his cot and collected his clothing. After getting dressed he gathered his equipment and strolled out of his tent. His presence quickly drew in the attention of his men, they watched his every move. Either they were on orders to keep and eye on him, or they knew of what took place hours ago, he didn't care. If everything went according to plan he would never have to see any of them again.

"Sasuke-sama!"

He didn't even slow down as a messenger stepped into stride beside him. He was on a one track mind....

"Sasuke-sama, I have been instructed to let you know that Kimimaro-sama and a team have been dispatched to dispose of that leaf team for you."

_'Dispose! Naruto!' _Sasuke suddenly came to a stop. "When, when did they leave?"

"A few hours ago, just before sunset."

"Shit." Sasuke cursed under his breath. They had a huge head start on finding them, but he had the former experience of being a Leaf-nin to know their tactics. He would find them first, he was sure of it. Sasuke quickly continued with his plan, heading toward the medical tent to gather the few supplies that he would need. He could hear the messenger call out to him as he entered the tent and grabbed a few important vials, as he turned to leave the messenger stepped into his path. Sasuke glared at the katana that was now trained on him.

"Orochimaru-sama gave orders for you to remain here until you are called upon."

"Is that so?" With a flick of his wrist and amazing speed, Sasuke drew his sword and rest his blade upon the other. He intimated his now opponent by scraping the blades together while activating the Sharingan. The messenger's eyes widened in surprise, before he finally lowered his sword. Sasuke knew he was still very clumsy when it came to using his katana in battle. He was sure the man before him could put up a good fight if they just used the weapons they held in their hands.... but he had no time for meager play, he had to get to Naruto. Sasuke smirked before speaking his final words as a member of Sound. "Tell him he can go to hell."


	7. Chapter 7

And He Bled Crimson  
By: Lost Nin  
Disclaimer: There's no way in the world I can ever be as creative as Masahi Kishimoto, so in other words... not mine in any way shape or form.

A.N. Sooooo it's been ages since I have done any writing... any updating. (Dodges tomatoes form what few people are out there still reading my work) I apologize... life had gotten in the way and I hadn't had any time for any writing. I love to do this, it's just actually finding the time to do so that is hard to come by. But I can understand how anyone feels about finding a story that they like and have to wait around for an eternity just for the next chapter to come out. So I do want to tell those who happen to come across this that I will plan to work on this until it is finished. Thanks for reading and I hope to hear some feedback from any or all of you.

* * *

Chapter 7 

Tracking them hadn't been nearly as hard as he had imagined. He came across their trail not too far from the village where their confrontation had taken place the day before. The four of them were obviously heading back toward Konoha, but were taking a more discrete route, or that is what they had wanted anyone who could be following them to believe.

Sasuke paused long enough in his journey to take notice that they had come to a stop at one point, it was at this point that he also took notice that the team from sound had passed by here as well. Kimimaro was hot on their heals, causing them to make quick calculated decisions. With Kakashi obviously injured from the poison he gave him, and them having no cure, he would be a dead weight to them. But at this point he had also taken notice of something that he was sure Kimimaro and his team had missed, someone had cleverly used kage bunshin, more then likely Naruto, to break off the trail. To the trained eye of a non Konoha ninja it wouldn't have been noticeable. But to him, who had come across this tactic before while he was still a part of team seven, easily spotted it.

He quickly changed course, following the trail that was hardly noticeable to the untrained eye of a Konoha ninja. He rushed through the trees with accurate timing, hoping beyond hope that he would come across them soon, before it was too late. He paused in his journey once again not too long after finding the trail, coming to a stop to look at the surroundings around him. They had set up the usual traps, hoping to slow down who might be following them. None were set off, a good sign that he was right about Kimimaro and his team missing the break in trail.

Sasuke easily avoided the traps and continued on, after a couple of hours he came to a small village, their trail clearly lead to that location. They would need to rest, and Kakashi would more then likely need medical help. Sasuke carefully landed on the nearest rooftop, looking out for any trouble that might be around. He sprung from building to building, searching for their all too familiar chakra trails. He knew they would be repressing their chakra to the best of their abilities, but Kakashi's should easily be spotted.

He quietly crouched behind a water tower and began his search, reaching out, hoping to find some proof that they were defiantly here. A spike in familiar chakra from a near by inn caught his attention. Sasuke slowly dropped to the ground, his eyes never wavering from what danger may be nearby. He quietly slipped into the building and past the old man at the desk and ascended the stairs to the second floor. He could feel his body start to tremble in anticipation... to see Naruto again, face to face. To be able to talk to him, perhaps touch him before he continued on with his plan.

He finally came to a stop outside a room he was sure they occupied and tentatively raised his hand before finally knocking. He could hear no sound on the other side, but could feel someone approach the door before a voice spoke.

"Who's there?"

_'Sakura.' _Yes it was definitely her, he was sure of it. Her voice held the slightest bit of unease. He wasn't sure how the young woman would react to him being on the other side of her door, not even twenty-four hours had passed since he had tried to kill her.

"Sakura."

He could hear her gasp behind the door, and could only imagine her either shaking in fear, or backing away in disbelief. What he hadn't expected was a kunai suddenly pressed into his back.

"Don't move, Sasuke." She seethed his name as though it were poison. He couldn't help but smirk, he was completely surprised that she had managed to teleport into the hall and draw her weapon on him without him sensing, or predicting, her moves.

"If you had moved like that yesterday, Sakura, you might have had a chance."

"Hand over your weapons!"

A sudden spike of chakra flared at his back. She was fully prepared to strike him with a deadly blow, either to paralyze him, or to kill him instantly. Sasuke slowly pulled his sheathed katana from his belt and held it out. Sakura's cool fingers brushed against his as she snatched the sword from his hand. He could feel the chakra intensify as she used his sword to bump against his weapons pouch.

"All of your weapons."

He didn't hesitate in following the girls orders like he would have done so if Orochimaru were the one handing them out, he quietly undid his weapons pouch, and handed it to her. He opened the door, as instructed, and entered the room. He was instantly grabbed by his shirt then slammed against the wall next to the door nearly knocking the wind out of him. A kunai pressed painfully against his throat. A pair of knowledgeable eyes glared into his own before the owner spoke.

"Sakura, quickly close the door and search him."

He could see the pink-haired girl nod her head and proceeded to do as Shikamaru had told her, he, of course, would be in charge with Kakashi down. Her hands trembled as they brushed over the fabric of his clothing, he could see a tinge of pink dance her cheeks as she checked in places that she probably to this day had never touched in an intimate way.

"He's clean." The pink-haired girl stood, and backed away from him.

Shikamaru backed off, his hand lowering the kunai just a bit. "I don't trust you, Uchiha. None of us do."

"I didn't come for a fight. If I had, all of you would be dead now."

Shikamaru scoffed as he placed his weapon away. He watched the Chuunin take the weapons pouch and katana from Sakura then proceed to search them. He took the opportunity to glance around the room, it was small, a dresser with a TV, a chair next to the single bed in the room which was occupied by Kakashi. The Jounin's hair was matted, his breathing erratic, it was apparent he was in pain. The drug he had given him was doing its job well. But most of all there was something missing that was easily noticeable.

"Where's Naruto?"

Shikamaru glanced at him, he could see curiosity in the dark eyes before a smug smirk crossed the higher ranked boys face. "He's hopefully leading your men away from here so we can have a clean break to Konoha."

"What!" Sasuke balled his fists in anger. "You left him alone!"

"Naruto is perfectly capable of taking care of himself." Shikamaru continued to carefully take out the contents of his weapons pouch and place them on the dresser for inspection.

_'Bastard' _Sasuke clenched his teeth, Shikamaru is playing with him. So it was Naruto that used the kage bunshin earlier. With the multiple amount of clones that boy could produce, Kimimaro's team would be all over the forest, hopefully chasing after the wrong one.

"What is this?" The Chuunin held up on of the vials he had snagged earlier.

A painful groan from the bed caused all eyes to fall upon Kakashi. Sakura rushed to the Jounin's side, her hand gently pressed against his forehead. Sasuke quietly watched the girl gather her chakra and gently press her hands to the older mans chest.

"You're only masking his pain, he'll die soon."

"Is that why you came here," Sakura screamed at him, her eyes were glazed with tears she was obviously fighting. "To see Kakashi-sensei suffer? What did you do to him? How could you?" She shook her head, more then likely in disbelief. Whatever faith she might have had in him yet was clearly gone. "He was the only one who hadn't give up on you when everyone else called you a traitor. He was determined..."

"Sakura, that's enough!" Shikamaru snapped at the girl.

Sasuke averted his gaze from the bed. Kakashi was suffering because he deserved it, the bastard had lied to him, had made his life more miserable now then when he had believed he had killed his one and only true friend. To know that he had missed out in so much, to know that he had never had to leave and betray his home and his promise.

"Sasu...ke." Kakashi's strangled voice reached his ears.

He locked eyes with the disheveled Jounin. He could see it in his eyes, knew that Kakashi understood his purpose there without any other words exchanged. Sasuke moved away from the wall, approaching the bed. Shikamaru instantly sprung into action, trying to stop him. Sasuke dodged the Chuunin's blow, sending one of his own into the other's stomach before pushing the stunned boy out of the way. He activated the Sharingan as he approached Sakura, daring her to try to stand in his way. She refused to move, but didn't try to stop his approach.

Sasuke stood next to the bed, staring down at the man that he had loathed for quite some time. "I should let you die." He wanted to scream at him, hit him, watch the older man bleed and pay from every wrong he made. But he knew he couldn't, something deep within kept him from doing so. "Sakura, the vial, the one with the blue stopper."

She sprung from the bedside, throwing her arms around him, thanking him before reaching for the vial and pulling the stopper from the tube.

"Kakashi-sensei drink, Sasuke has brought you the antidote."

He turned his back on them, his eyes locking with Shikamaru's. He watched the Chunnin raise an empty vile, he held it tightly in between his fingers in plain sight of everyone.

"What was in this one?"

"Nothing."

"You poisoned yourself."

He could hear Sakura gasp, the empty vile she had slipped from her hand, crashing to the floor. He could hear Kakashi coughing behind him. He wouldn't deny it, it was true, all part of a well worked out plan that would put an end to Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru will just find another body, he will continue on."

"No... he'll die, right along with me."

"You mean you plan to let him continue with the transfer."

"The poison is undetectable, it won't affect me until the seal is released. He'll never know what hit him until it's too late. He'll never hurt Konoha again."

'_I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, this is the only way.'_

"You'll never get your revenge." A new voice spoke up within the room, its tone was laced with anger.

Sasuke could feel his heart rate increase at an erratic rate. The owners voice still ringing in his ears. He hadn't detected him, none of them had. And now he was here, the one person he wanted to see more then anyone. He slowly turned until he could see the blonde. His hair was tousled, his clothes dirty and torn in a few places, signs of a swift battle. His sun-kissed skin was flawed with matted dirt and what appeared to be blood. Those red-slitted eyes stared back him with so much intensity he was expecting to be jumped at any moment and pounded into the ground.

"It doesn't matter anymore, everything changed..." It felt good to be speaking to him. Naruto had always, despite the idiotic things that came out of his mouth at times, had been a shoulder to lean on.

"Asshole!" Naruto spat at him. "Don't think that killing yourself is going to fix anything!"

"I've already weighed judgment on myself, I hope to make things better for Konoha, for all of you." He locked eyes with Naruto. "I'll entrust my unfinished business to you."

Naruto snarled and charged him, the blondes' fist connected with his cheek before they both crashed to the floor. "Bastard!" Naruto straddled him, pinning him to the ground. The blondes mails dug into sensitive flesh, but Sasuke held off from any complaint. His heart and head pounded together as he stared at the face above him, two short inches from his own. Sasuke smirked, it had been years since they had been in a position like this, Naruto towering over him, those same eyes glaring down at him with just as much anger as the first time. A feeling overcame him, one that surly would have made him weak at the knees if he had been standing, instead his stomach felt as though it flipped, butterflies he believed people call it. He wanted to run his fingers though those blonde locks, to gently take that angered face in his hands and...

"Naruto! Sasuke! Please, please stop!" Sakura cried out.

"Bastard." Naruto repeated and pulled away, backing off of him. "I won't be a part of your plan, 'cos I'm going to take Orochimaru down!"

Sasuke could feel his heart practically come to a stop, the intensity in the blondes' eyes was enough to make him believe. Naruto had the ability to take on anything he set his mind too and succeed

"And you…" Naruto growled. "You'll get your ass back to Konoha…. Where Tsunade-baa chan can reverse what you have done to yourself."

There would be no arguing with Naruto, that he was sure of. Sasuke nodded then slowly stood from the hard floor. For now he would follow the blonde anywhere he wanted him to go…. Only for now.


End file.
